Strawberry Swing
by rinkaku
Summary: Francis knew that love knew no boundaries. He knew this. However, if his love were to truly have found itself yearning for a certain fellow Bad Touch Trio member... well, he wasn't sure what to do now. High School-AU. France/Prussia.


**Pairings:** France/Prussia, with minor Spamano and USUK (later).

**Warnings**: in this chapter- fluff and minor, belated revelations~

**A/N:** written for a contest on another site. I hope I do this rare!pairing justice~

**Disclaimer:** Hidekaz Himaruya-sensei owns Hetalia and its characters; I do not.

* * *

><p><strong>[ You had me at h e l l o. ]<strong>

* * *

><p>"You should have seen how awesome I was being, West! Roderich was literally just <em>begging<em> me to let go of his arm-"

"Of course I did, you barbarian! Otherwise, you would have severely damaged my-"

"What, your stupid piano-playing hands? Hah! What do I care-"

"_Bruder_, shut. Up."

Glancing up, Francis quirked a finely plucked brow, sapphire irises flitting briefly towards the Germanic trio in front of him.

"-pfft, _make me_, West-"

He snorted before chuckling under his breath softly, unbelieving of how soon it was for them to already be caught up in a familial quarrel.

"_Oye_, Francis~ Francis~!" came a cheery whine to his side.

Turning, the blond smiled at the Spaniard who had called at him, his smile lilting to its general mirth.

"Oui, Antoine? What is it?"

Emerald eyes twinkling, the Frenchman had to hold in a rather suggestive thought when the brunette began one of his usual tangents.

"Do you mind if I don't go to your house after-school today? I promised Lovi I'd be there for his football game, and I _really, really_ want to cheer him on! Because, I mean I want to cheer Feli on, too, but even if Lovi will never admit it, I _know_ he feels his family is only there for Feli! So, I want to prove that at least _I _will be cheering _just him_ on in the stands! Mah, I can already imagine how hard he'll blush~..."

Antonio continued his bubbly tangent, hands making weird motions before him due to the uncontainable amount of energy he was clearly building up. Francis merely smiled, added a "oui" here and a delighted nod there; not ignoring him from spite, but rather because he was exclusively eying a boisterous albino cackling in the row before them. He smiled some more, turning back to the Spaniard with another happy nod and pleased he was flushed pink at how intent he was in his tangent over the Southern Italian.

Lord knew Francis could only find his looks endearing; he couldn't dare imagine how the dynamics of Spain and Romano worked in order for them, to, well, _work_.

"So, anyway, I think I should start heading over to the _cancha_, Francis. Or else Lovi might get stage fright again and I—"

He cut himself off when he finally (belatedly, but finally) caught sight of _where_ exactly France was looking. Better yet, the Spaniard clicked in his mind, on _who_.

Antonio smiled softly, slowly slinging his tanned arm around the Frenchman's shoulder, a dozy look on him as Francis turned to him, seemingly startled at the sudden proximity (that hadn't been instigated by himself, anyway).

"Antoine? What is it?" He felt bad for having given up listening to his friend talk, but found he couldn't help it. Not when there was that _delectable_ albino—

"Ah, _nada,_ amigo." He purposely flit his emerald gaze up to the boisterously cackling Prussian in front of them, a playful smile on him. "_Absolutamente nada_."

Francis frowned, feeling confused. It wasn't like Spain didn't use Spanish with him, but, well, it was generally only reserved during important conversations only he (And other Romance-speaking nations) could understand—

And then it hit him. _Literally_.

"Ouch!" the blond painfully cried out, wincing as he startled backwards in his chair, a hand swiftly upon his forehead and a furrow in his brows generally not there.

Antonio gave a brief laugh, before become confused with the situation entirely, and instead opted with sharing a shocked look at the culprit before them.

"Kesesese~ so, how are the Awesome Me's friends doing today?" the said Prussian asked, a sharp grin on him as he draped himself over the back of his chair, as if he were sitting normally. "Awesome?"

Spain gave him a sheepish grin, more worried about France and if the flick he'd received hurt as much as it certainly had _resounded_.

"We're doing just fine, Gilbert!" Antonio chirped anyway, finding himself at his usual cheer when France spared them both a grin. "Although, I'm really worried about Lovi and Feli's game today..."

The Spanish nation broke into another of his worried tangents over his previous henchman, causing both Francis and Gilbert to quirk a brow at each other when it seemed Antonio was paying less and less attention to them as he spoke and more and more to the field outside.

"Yo, Francis," Gilbert (harshly) began whispering, grinning his usual sharp grin when the blond looked his way, "Wanna come over to my house today? I know you said you had a Calc exam to study for. Right?"

Francis spared a curious expression, intent on what the Prussian had to offer (but, more than anything, he was flustering like mad -heart racing and ears flushing- at the scrutiny the Prussian was expressing).

"O-oui, I do. So, I don't think-"

His face alighted, blank and shocked, when the albino swiftly took his hand in his and, ignoring the entirely flabbergasted look their Math Teacher gave them, casually tugged him up and out the classroom and towards the exit/entrance of the school.

"Well, too fucking bad, then. I wanna play some Nazi Zombies with someone who won't cower into Kiku's shirt or go on and on about how offensive to _our people_ it is."

France quirked a brow again, although his cheeks were once again a soft pink, voice apparently lost when he couldn't make up a coherent sentence.

Tilting his head to the side brifely, crimson-red eyes locking onto sapphire, he added, "So, ja? Or ja?"

Lips pressing together before bursting into a chuckle, Francis finally caught up to the Prussian's quick strides, simply shaking his head side-to-side.

"I suppose it couldn't hurt to study later." he agreed, earning another, softer, grin that made him feel his stomach flop and his heart increase its beat per minute.

(It was merely a shame that Gilbert made it so that the Frenchman stayed up so late the blond slept through his exam, the next day, anyway.)


End file.
